Tycho Brahe
Tycho Brahe is a part of the Penny Arcade duo. He is the comic alternate ego of Jerry Holkins. He is married to Brenna (who is based on Brenna Holkins) and has an eleven year old niece named Annarchy. Appearance Tycho is a caucasian man of average height with brown and black hair. He is most often seen in the strip sporting a blue sweater with two light blue stripes on it, the highest stripe being larger than the bottom one. He always wears beige-colored pants and sneakers. When going out, he usually wears a black motorcycle helmet with flame designs and black gloves as he fears the light and burning essence of the sun. Personality Tycho is a man who is fond of long words and creating his very own. He is usually unhappy or displeased with Johnathan Gabriel's ideas and lack of intelligence, and longs to find someone who matches him in debating and reading. Tycho tends to think plans through and always has an explanation for even the most irrational plans. According to Tycho, he used to be whipped by his mother with an extension cord. Not only that, but his mother fed him lies about puberty and that the changes caused due to the idea that God had abandoned him. She said Satan was responsible, and that he was a toxic vessel. Tycho's mother also said that his father left as he was going through the changes; because his body was swollen with evil, putting all blame on his father's leaving entirely on him. This shocked Gabe to an unbelievable level; it is likely that this abuse (coupled with numerous other disturbing and destructive events and the fact that he has recently found out that he's going to rot in Hell for all eternity) is responsible for Brahe's current antagonistic relationship with religion in general, however this has not affected his belief in the supernatural, magic or his desire to become ruler of Hell upon his death. He is an extreme Harry Potter fan, and always fantasies what life would be like if he was friends with Harry and Ron and the magical adventures they would share. His fascination with Harry Potter usually tends to get the better of him and it makes him act like a complete idiot, even Gabe pities him when he acts this way. During his Potter moments he will even pretend to cast spells as though they were real and he truly believes that the magical spells of the world of Harry Potter are true and will often cast them on Gabe with no effect. On one occasion, Gabe recorded Tycho during one of these moments while he was playing Harry Potter on the Wii and posted the footage on Youtube, the video then became the most popular video in youtube history and garnered more views than there are intelligent lifeforms on the planet, this ensured Tycho an immortal place in history as the world's biggest "Wiitard". He owns his very own corn mask to hide within the race of diabolical Corn Men. This was discovered when Gabe spotted the corn on his face and solved the entire mystery. He has a very fragile mind. He believes that either witches or dogs are after him and has constructed a remote to send them away. However, if both a witch and a dog attack him at the same time, he is fucked. He is considered an expert in supernatural creatures and hauntings and is often called by Gabriel when in need of knowing whether a house is haunted or not, and even on one occasion the President of the USA called upon him during a Manticore epidemic. He also believes in closet werewolves, fearing that if one does not check their closet there may be a chance of a werewolf being there and refers to such a happening as "Schrodinger's Werewolf", because of this odd phobia he is not allowed to babysit Gabriel Gabriel. He also has a fond weakness for werewolves in fancy clothing and he also bought the entire Anita Blake series after finding out it contains plenty of werewolf sex. He is an alcoholic; evidently, he cultivated this addiction as a form of slow suicide, hoping that his loved ones would talk him out of it. As of yet, no one cares and is continuing to drink himself into a "coward's grave". He has an extreme dislike for artists and their constant ability to make a fool out of him with their philosophies and creativity, as shown when Gabriel mocked him for making a poorly made Lego seahorse out of two measly blocks while Gabriel made a living breathing bird out of nothing but Lego pieces. Tycho owns his very own Dungeons and Dragons styled cookbook to help him make the greatest sandwiches known. He rolls in the twenties and can successfully make the sexiest sandwich in the history of the universe. He found a jewel smuggling ring being operated in a haunted amusement park. He figured out that it wasn't haunted at all, and that it was actually old man Sawyer dressed as a ghost. He got a new friend, Mahakala, the tiki statue. He did not know that King Kong died at the end of the seventy year old film, much to the annoyance of Gabe. He was gutted that the movie was ruined for him. He has a degree in pig waxing for reasons unknown, although there was a chance to use that degree when Gabe needed a pig to be waxed. At an unknown later point in his life, he had accidentally killed his wife Brenna while showing her an attack move from Splinter Cell, this resulted in a complex and convoluted plot to try and sue the country of France for housing the game's manufacturer, he eventually won the case and gained millions, however he ended up giving every cent to a mad scientist to make a robotic living replica of his wife, however this turned out to be an obvious con and he was instead given a bucket with roller skates on it. Sexual Fetishes and Depravity "Let me paint you a picture: Imagine a Chik'thar hive maiden scuttling out of her mottled carapace. Her inviting, translucent thorax heaving with ripe larvae. She retracts her guard plates, where forty alien breasts bristle with nipples. Yes, yes - a thousand times yes." - Tycho to Gabe on a universe of "possibilities". Tycho has an extremely perverse and disturbing sex life, with many of his fetishes primarily focused on the absolute lowest of the low, and while he does maintain a mostly heterosexual ruse with his wife and female robotic sex slaves, he is actually a major neck fetishist and has an incredible lust for all things with long and slender necks, such as Giraffes, Ostriches and even Dragons, this has developed into full on bestiality and has on more than one occasion had sex with different animals (long necked or not and after 2023, with aliens as well), his desires have even been aimed towards infant animals, thus becoming a bestial pedophile, with even chicks, foals and dragonlings not being safe from his desires. Tycho once admitted to Gabe that his greatest sexual desire for boobs in Mass Effect would be the sight of a Chik'thar hive maiden's forty alien breasts covered in nipples, he could only stare into nothingness as his eyes glistened with the image of his "glorious maiden". Tycho has an obsession with his next door neighbor. He conveniently placed a telescope facing her window and watches her quite a lot. She threw out a hairbrush and he stole it, then began petting it like a cat. He owns his very own harem of Robot Sex Slaves which he got after receiving money from Atari to review Driv3r. He does not feel guilty about this at all. Tycho apparently has a fascination and a love for Giraffes. He says their necks are "so slender." He even has a Giraffe video on his computer, possibly involving bestiality. He thought he was found out when Brenna mentioned it, but she was talking about his poetry. He also tends to fantasize about Ostriches or anything with a slender and long neck. He also revealed on one occasion that he used to have sex with Dogs but swore not to do so again as part of his new year's resolution, albeit he still engages in his other bestial fetishes and long neck obsessions. Dark Side In perhaps his greatest moment, Tycho warned Gabe not to talk about Warhammer Online when he went into a long speech about committing suicide, taking over Hell and then coming back to burn Gabe to death. This frightened Gabe so much that he started to cry. Final Fate At some unknown point prior to 2023, the planet Earth was invaded by a race of aliens known as the Hrungnir and both Tycho and Gabe were abducted and placed in organic alien pods in a flying saucer where he and Gabe discussed EA and MARVEL joining forces for new characters and EA's own "famous" characters such as "Football Guy". The event would forever be known as the Hrungnir Incursion. After this point they apparently gained a form of pseudo-immortality and managed to live many centuries. In 2023, Tycho became the fertile host of a Hrungmir egg-sack and gave birth to its larva. Tycho and Gabe then live on to the year 8000 as preserved heads in robotic octopus bodies. Jobs Back in the day, Tycho used to work for a telemarketing place as he hates other people and hates to think that they might be happy. He wanted to ruin their day by asking if they wanted some magazines. Soon, Tycho Tuesdays were invented as a recurring holiday within the area of jobs as he was a legend. He worked as a hot dog vendor for the day to try and get John Romero to create his game already. To help Gabe, he dressed himself up in an elf costume to go along with Gabe's Santa suit. He became a modern-day prophet after figuring out that Electronic Arts was way over its head with Marvel Nemesis. He proved himself by saying he foresaw the colorful bracelets, then said that chocolate turkeys would be next. Tycho was hired to write a thirteen book cycle of fantasy entitled Epic Legends of the Hierarchs: The Elemenstor Saga. It made him incredibly rich and gave him several fans. Tycho is also currently the host of the comic strip's late night TV show, "Too Damn Late with Tycho Brahe." He discusses several "important topics and issues" on the show. ELotH:TES Tycho once wrote a book series entitled Epic Legends of the Hierarchs: The Elemenstor Saga, which became a phenomenal success. He gained many fans thanks to the books, but was soon copied by another book series, The Song of the Sorcelator. See Also *Tycho Filmography *Tycho's Twitter Brahe, Tycho Brahe, Tycho